


Cat got your tongue?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dead Nepeta Leijon, Double Penetration, Dream Bubbles, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KarNep - Freeform, NSFW, NepKat, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wants to punch Nepeta in the face sometimes<br/>He gets more than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more blackrom nepkat  
> This was originally for my oneshot series but it kinda ran away from me when i was writing  
> I have never written smut before...

You are walking though the dream bubble, confused. This isn't your bubble, not one of your memories. The question is, who's is it?

Eventually, you find out. A cave appears in the distance, and you quickly scrabble toward it. "Nepeta?"

A head pokes out of the cave, a scowl on her face. "What do you want Karcat? I was in the middle of a nice nap."

This stuns you so much that you just freeze in place. You don't think that you've ever seen her scowl. Or have anything less than a smile on her face. But then you get back into your senses. She had used a cat pun with your name. Grrr! It's one of those little things that you absolutely loathe about the twitchy cat girl. Who does she think she is anyway. playing huntress and living in a cave??? You bet she's never actually been on a real hunt before

"I should be asking you the same question, fuckface. What the ever-loving bulge munching fuck are you doing here?" you ask.

"I asked furrst." she says childishly. Those damn cat puns!

"Well, as your fucking glorious leader, I command you to answer my question!" You retort, smirking ever so slightly.

"The mighty huntress answers to no one." she says smugly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah right, mighty goddamn huntress, sure. I bet you've never even been on a fucking hunt in your life." you retort. "And since I outrank you, you have to listen to every fucking word I say!"

She disappears, and you curse yourself. You know that she has a flush crush on you, and you should reign in your temper so you don't hurt her feelings or some shit like that, but she manages to push your buttons in all the right ways... What the fuck? Are you waxing pitch for the cat girl?

Nepeta reappears and tosses a rather large corpse at you, blood dripping from it. You let out a shriek and try to catch it, failing and being hit with the dead antlerbeast in all its brown blooded glory. Gross!

You wipe blood off your eyes and snarl, glaring up at her. "You did _not_ just throw one of your corpses at me you nooksniffer." you sputter, face going red with righteous rage as she begins to laugh. She has a really nice laugh, and you hold back another snarl. Someone as annoying as her shouldn't have such a nice laugh!

"And since I can actually survive on my own, I think that I outrank you, Mispurr "I'm such a great leader." So spill. What do you need furrom your dear furriend Nepurrta?" she asks. Gah

"As your leader I command you to shut the fuck up." you tell her. If this was a comic, you would have smoke coming out of your ears. Why isn't she even getting the least bit mad?!

"Make me." she challenges, a large smirk on her face. That was an invitation if you'd ever heard one, and you launch yourself at her, scrabbling over the rocks to the cave entrance. There she stands. You hate how she's taller than you, as tall as her sweaty good for nothing moirail.

"So what was it that you needed, Karcat? Would you like some tea?" she asks in a sickly sweet voice, well, more sickly sweet than her usual one. You growl and tackle her to the ground, covering her mouth with your hand. She snarls and grabs your arm in an iron grip, yanking it off her face. "You'll have to try harder than that, Karcaaaat." Oh great, she's dragging out your name so there is no way you can't know that it is a pun. The only response you have is hissing at her and lunging at her again.

This time, you catch her by surprise, and you manage to get on top of her. She hisses at you and spits in your face. When you take a moment to wipe the offending slobber off your face, she lunges for you and pins you down, grinning. "Not so high and leaderly meow, are you Karcat?" she asks. You use her trick, spitting, but her grin only widens and she licks it off her cheek. That bitch!

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" you scream, trying to lunge up at  her. It doesn't work; apparently she is a mighty huntress, and hunting has done a lot for her strength. "Good luck with that." she taunts. But then you know how to get revenge. You grab her shirt and yank her toward you, mashing your lips together. This seems to do the trick, causing her to squeak and loosen her grip ever so slightly for a couple seconds. But a couple of seconds is all you need to roll over, your hands grabbing her wrists and slamming them down on the floor. You straddle her, trying to keep her down.

"Wow Nepeta, that was really fucking pathetic. Putting up this tough huntress act and then getting all submissive as soon as I give you a fucking kiss. If I grind against you, will you try to become my personal fucking pailslut or some shit like that?" you sneer.

She responds to that by grinding her hips against yours, leaning up and... ouch. She just bit your cheek.

"Nepeta what the honest fuck?!" you screech, wiping the blood off your cheek. She grabs you and shoves you against the wall, snarling. Then, she presses her lips roughly against yours, her sharp teeth drawing blood.

You'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy this.

"Shut up fur once, Karcat." she orders, pulling away from the kiss. Blood drips down your lip as you glare at her. "Like hell I am." you say.

Nepeta hisses and grabs you by your hair, tilting your head back so she has direct access to your neck. Your flailing arms aren't doing much to deter her as she bites down, her teeth barely drawing blood. But it still makes you gasp. You can practically feel her smirking. You snarl as you hear a ripping sound and feel your sweater come off. She tore it in half! That was your favorite fucking sweater, what the fuck?! You are so going to make her pay.

She starts leaving bites down your chest, and you let out noises you aren't proud of, shaking, God fucking damn it Nepeta.

Eventually, you get your act together and slap her as hard as you can across the face. She hisses and looks at you. "I hate you you piece of shit." she snarls, raking her sharp claws across your chest. You wince, and she grins wider. "What's the mater, Karcat, can't take a little pain?"

You launch yourself at her, and apparently you somehow managed to break her grip, because you land on top of her. You straddle her and grab a piece of your now useless sweater and try to tie her hands up with it.

She snickers, and you are suddenly very aware of the red splotch beginning to show on your jeans. "If you wanted me that bad, you could have just asked." Nepeta taunted, trying to wiggle out from underneath you. And then you get an idea.

You begin to unbutton your pants, your feet taking the place of your hands in the task of keeping Nepeta's arms pinned. You pull them down your legs, taking your boxers off too. Your average, if not slightly smallish, bright red bulge comes into view, and you scoot forward, straddling her head. Your bulge flits lazily across her green tinged face, leaving streaks of candy red.

You grip the sides of her mouth, forcing them open the tiniest bit, and your bulge takes the opportunity to slip into her mouth. Her eyes widen, and you smirk, biting your bloody lip. Then she gives your bulge a long lick, and you moan, shuddering. She continues sucking on your bulge, and you decide to taunt her. "There we go, my little slut. Keep at it and please your superior." It doesn't sound as good as it does in your head because of all the pathetic noises you're making, but whatever, she's sucking you off like the pathetic troll she is. But suddenly, you're flying.

Nepeta managed to reach up behind you and grip your head with her legs, slinging you off of her and into the floor. Before you know it, she's on top of you, her jeans off. You take a moment to gape at her bulge.

It seems to have small bumps, almost like barbs, on it. It's about the same size as your bulge, possibly a bit smaller, but what it lacks in length it makes up for in width. Damn,

She buries her claws into your arms and then, with a smirk, suddenly shoves herself deep into your nook. You arch your back and let out a loud moan, hands scrabbling across the smooth cave floor for something to hold on to, while she lets out a grunt, grabbing onto our bulge. She's still buried inside you, and you realize that the barb like bumps on her bulge make it harder for your nook to grip, making you shiver. Oh shit.

"Fuck you!!" you shriek. You scissor your legs and attempt to flip her over, but it doesn't work. she only laughs. "That's what I'm doing." Her bulge is now working its way in and out of you, thrusting at an extraordinarily slow pace. That fucking tease. She probably wants you to beg. But no way in hell are you ever going to beg to the likes of Nepeta Leijon.

You grit your teeth when she pulls out, leaning over you and grinning. She takes her sharp claws and carefully cuts her sign into your hip. You hiss at her and scratch at her arms and face. But to no avail. She stays where she is, and you're just about to shout unthinkable obscenities at her when she begins to thrust into you at a faster pace, the sharp words on your tongue reduced to babbling.

She lifts you up by your hair, ouch, and slams you against the wall, shoving into you again. You wrap your legs around her waist and grind against her, before realizing what you're doing and pushing off the wall. She squeaks as the two of you fall over, her landing on her back with you on top of her. And then you watch as your bulges intertwine, and without a second's hesitation, shove them into her nook. The noises she makes are pathetic. You love having this kind of control over her.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" you taunt. You revel in the way her face contorts into a sneer, and she opens her mouth to respond. Her response is cut back by a moan, and you use her earlier words. "If you wanted me that bad, you could have just asked."

She swore at you and clawed at your arms in an attempt to loosen your grip, but you didn't budge. Instead, you cut her shirt open with one of your claws. Payback, bitch.

But to do that, you had to let go of one of her arms, and she used that to pivot and come up behind you, kicking you down to the ground. "Get back on the ground where you belong." she growled, straddling your ass. Her toned arms gripped your hair and tilted your head back, and she leaned forward, nipping at your neck. "You've been a bad kitty, Karcat. I think I'll have to give you a good punishment."

You pretend that that doesn't send shivers down your spine, and make you want to slap her at the same time. But at this point, you can't do anything except for feel her cool thick bulge trail around on your back, leaving slimy trails.

And your eyes widen when it finds your way into your ass. Nepeta sees this and slaps the said ass, angling her hips and gently inserting herself into your ass, barely fucking you, but just enough that you squirm under her in an attempt to fuck yourself on her bulge. "Fuuuuck, Nepeta just come on and fuck me already." you grunt.

You can practically hear her smirk as she asks, "What was that? I can't hear you."

"JUST FUCK ME!" you scream, trying to claw at her face, which was still nipping at your neck.

She obliges, quickening her pace considerably. But you could still feel how smug she was. And you felt humiliated. You had actually begged for the likes of Nepeta Leijon! You can practically hear past Karkat sigh in exasperation.

But you can't deny that this feels good. Nobody around could deny that, because of the sheer amount of moans coming from you. Yeah, you were definitely enjoying getting assfucked by your black crush. And judging by her quiet moans, she was enjoying it too.

You felt yourself coming close and tried to angle yourself so that Nepeta wouldn't have so much of an effect on you, so you don't come first. But you failed. She kept on fucking you, and you kept on moaning, screaming, making all sorts of sounds that you really wish you didn't make. By the time you orgasm, screaming that you would kill her for this, you feel like your throat was rubbed by sandpaper. You took satisfaction in the fact that neither of you had grabbed a bucket, and that the red goop was all over Nepeta's floor. Karma's a bitch.

But as she flipped you over, you realized that she hadn't climaxed yet. And that you would probably come at least one more time before this night was over.

Your suspicions were confirmed as she ran a hand over your bite covered chest and shoved herself deep into your nook again. Fuck Nepeta and her fucking bulge too, You squirm and hiss, scratching at her face. You land one across her cheek, and she bites down on your chest again.

Finally, she comes, and uses you as a bucket. That bitch! She used you as a bucket! Nobody uses Karkat Vantas as a bucket!

After lingering in your nook for a few moments, she pulls out, a stream of olive green trickling out of you. You spit at her, but she only grins smugly. "You make a good bucket, Karcat." she tells you. You flip her off and rest your head back, suddenly aware of how tired you were. She notices and drags you over to some furs, laying you down. And you proceed to cuss her out, mad that she had completely dominated you,  you begin to notice that you are fading, waking up. And there is a single thought on your mind

Next time, you will top.


End file.
